


The Murder Maze

by Okiaon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, im sorry, murder maze, so here it is, something I will never be sorry enough for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiaon/pseuds/Okiaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The never ending twists and turns of the maze that is Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Los Santos Maze

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to upload this. Updates will come every four days unless noted otherwise. :)

POV: Moo Snuckel | Brock

•

I ran as fast as my legs could take me through the never ending twists and turns of the maze that is Los Santos.  
So close, I'm almost there, I thought. 

The familiar laugh behind me did not help my nerves as it sent shivers up my spine. All I wanted to do was meet up with Vanoss, but a murderer found out and stopped me. 

Footsteps came closer and closer. My legs were starting to get tired, but there was no way I would give up. I promised I would keep running, I promised Brian I would. 

Laughter grew louder and my breathing became more and more labored. I ducked into a random apartment building and hid in one of the rooms. It was obvious that I couldn't stay for longer than five minutes, but I desperately needed to catch my breath. 

The voice of the killer wandering throughout the building made me go still. Their footsteps walked past the room I was hiding in before making a final disappearance. 

I had made it out alive, again. The murder was relentless and always found a way to mess up my plans, but at least I had stayed alive so far. The apartment I hid in was quite nice. The TV was massive and the bedroom was the largest room. My feet begged for rest, but I had to get going before the murderer came back with backup. 

The door fortunately made no noise upon opening it, and I slipped out of the room. My tracks froze when I heard familiar voices. SeaNanners and H2O Delirious; the murderers. I started to run again, making my way to the stairs. The walls of the staircase were cool against my back, but it was the voices that made me shiver. 

"I swear, he was here one second, then he's gone!" Delirious said, twirling his knife around his fingers. 

Nanners laughed. "Don't worry, we will find him. Either he will become one of us, or we slit his throat. What was his name again? Moo?" 

"Moo Snuckel. He always manages to get away. Every single time I've tracked down this guy, he disappears around a corner like some ninja shit. He was planning to meet up with Vanoss too, which isn't a good thing if he gets there. Those two paired up and there is no way we would be able to kill them." 

"Calm down. We will start with Moo for now, and if he does make it to Vanoss, we go after the others. Like Lui Calibre and Mini Ladd. Lui will make a great member of our team." 

After listening in on the conversation for two minutes too long, did I realize that they were headed in my direction. I gulped and hoped for the best. Either my plan would work, or end up with me being killed. 

As the two killers came closer and closer to the staircase, I got ready to run for my life, literally. The duo had just reached the entryway to the stairs when I dashed out in between them and headed towards the front doors. 

The laughter behind me was loud, I knew that Delirious would be right on my heels. Nanners wouldn't be far behind. I knew I was faster than the two, so I poured all of my energy into my speed. 

Delirious started to yell. "The hell? How are you so fast?! Come back here Moo!" 

His statements only made me run faster. My nails dug into my palms, so close to drawing blood, as I pushed forward. The pain coming from my legs was excruciating and so close to unbearable, but Terroriser's words kept ringing in my head. 

Run, run as fast as you can, for as long as you can. Don't let them get you, you're too good for that. Just run and get the hell out of here! 

My legs screamed at me to stop running and just give in. Pain was growing in the soles of my feet, but I kept running until I was out of their sight. 

I finally made it to a familiar building. It was the one where Nogla and I camped out for a few days in a while back. Pain that I thought was excruciating before, doubled as I finally sat down to rest in a room several floors up. My arm stung, which I hadn't noticed before. 

The blue jacket that I favored now had a blood covered left sleeve. Delirious managed to cut me as I ran out probably. I took off the jacket and used it to put pressure on the wound. The cut was short and didn't need more than a bandage, but it made my arm feel like it was on fire. 

As I thought back to what just happened, it struck me that my chance to meet up with Vanoss was gone. I clenched my jaw in frustration. It had taken me two months to get one simple message to him and the murders ruined it. 

Evan was widely known for his cleverness in situations where a murderer had tracked him down. His escapes and the traps he made for the murderers skyrocketed his reputation. In return, he was the most wanted on the killers' list. 

I continued thinking about how I was to get another message to him while cleaning my wound when I suddenly heard shouts coming from downstairs. Clearing my plans, I wrapped up my arm and grabbed my jacket. Voices meant people and people meant possible murders. 

My panic was sent into overdrive when I heard heavy footsteps of two people come up to my floor. I got ready to run as the room door clicked open, but I was instead met with other faces. 

Mini Ladd beamed at me once he recognized who I was. "Moo Snuckel!"

I smiled back. "Mini! Wildcat! I'm glad to see you both still alive. How are things going?" 

Tyler nodded. "Pretty good. We heard that Delirious and Nanners are nearby. Did you run into them?" 

My smile faded and I gave a nod of my own. "Yeah. Twice. Delirious found me in my safe house. I was able to make it into an apartment, but they both found me afterwards. I outran them and came here. Daithi and I made this place our safe spot for a few days a while back." 

Craig eyed my jacket, then my arm. "Did they hurt you?" 

"Hm? Oh yeah, Delirious got me the second time as I was running away. It's a shallow cut, don't worry about it. It got blood all over my blue jacket though." 

Wildcat narrowed his eyes. "But wasn't that-"

"Yeah, a gift from Terroriser before all this started. It's ruined now. I'll be fine. I'll pick up another jacket from a shop if I get the chance." 

The three of us kept up light conversation before I decided I had to keep moving and find Vanoss. "Well, I wish the best of luck to you two. Don't get caught. If things go right, we will all be able to meet up and form a group. That way no one will get killed." 

I waved goodbye and headed out the door quietly, leaving Mini and Wildcat. Just in case Nanners and Delirious were still lurking around, I decided to walk quietly instead of run from building to building. 

Los Santos is a sizable city perfect for murders. The reason why? It's shaped like a maze. Buildings create pathways that lead to dead ends. Some of them have locked doors and windows. Most of the buildings have been decked out by the killers, so there aren't many safe houses left. 

I made my way across the street and crept towards a house. The front door looked unlocked and wasn't covered in blood, so the murderers probably haven't been here yet. After opening the front door, I found that someone else was here. 

Footsteps and labored breathing caught my attention as I slowly made my way to a doorway. If it was a murderer, they probably had just found this place. My worries immediately subsided when I spotted a familiar red jacket. Vanoss. Vanoss was here. 

Thoughts ran through my head of why he would be here and not in a safer location. Maybe it was because of the murderers' intervention of our meet up. I walked through the hallway, making my footsteps louder so Vanoss wouldn't attack me if I showed up out of nowhere. 

The footsteps stopped as mine continued. I heard some shuffling in what seemed like the master bedroom, so I knocked on the door. "Vanoss? Are you in there?" 

Evan opened the door. His hair was wet most likely from a shower and he held a few papers in his hand. "Moo! You're alive! I thought you would have at least been caught by Delirious. Come in." 

I made my way into the bedroom. Papers were pinned up on the walls and scattered across a desk. At a closer look, I found scribbles and blueprints of a plan on them. 

"What's this?" 

Vanoss put the papers he was holding onto the desk. "A plan. To escape Los Santos. I've had enough of murder. We watched Droidd die, we saw Marcel get caught, Sark stabbed twice, Brian was surrounded, I say that we finally escape. We just need to get everyone together. That way, the killers can't track us down as easily as they do now. You saw how quickly they found out about your plans. You almost died." 

I nodded. "I've been thinking about escape too, but how are we to get out of this maze? It's like there is no escape to Los Santos!" 

While Evan and I discussed blueprints and maps to the city, the front door opened with a loud bang. We stopped talking as the familiar laugh of Nanners rang throughout the entire house. 

"Shit." Vanoss cursed under his breath and collected all of his papers. He stuffed them into a bag that he slung over his back. "Get ready to run Brock. I'm guessing Delirious is close by as well." 

Laughter grew closer, and I was reminded of what happened not that long ago. I looked at Evan. "They don't split up often, but Delirious is the faster runner. I barely got away last time. If they start to chase us, make sure Nanners goes after you. I'll try to outrun Delirious again." 

I heard doors being kicked open one by one. The bedroom door was next. Before it would be, Evan burst through them and ran down the hallway. SeaNanners' laugh grew louder. 

"Delirious! Terroriser! It's Vanoss!" He yelled out. 

I ran out after and heard him call out my name as well. What shook me was that he said Brian's codename. I caught up with Evan and we both ducked around a corner. 

My heart couldn't rest. "Vanoss, did you hear him? He said Terroriser. But Brian is dead. He can't be-" 

Vanoss cut me off before I could continue. "It's probably just a play to get us to slip up. They are probably aiming for you." 

"Thanks for making me feel better. What way do we go?" I said while rolling my eyes. 

When Evan was just about to reply, Delirious came out of nowhere and found us. "Over here! I found them!" 

Vanoss and I started to run again, but Nanners was in the direction we were headed. A third figure cut off the only other escape route and we were left cornered. 

My breath caught in my throat as I saw who the third murderer was. I couldn't speak because my mouth was completely dry. Evan spoke for me. "Brian? Is that you?" 

The laugh made me clench my fists. Terroriser took a few steps forward. "Yes, it's me. I never died, if you're wondering. I became a killer instead. I've waited so long to finally track you both down." 

Nanners started to get too close for my liking. "If it wasn't for Terroriser, we would have no clue of where to find you." 

Delirious tossed his knife from hand to hand. "But now we found you. The wait has been too long." 

Evan clenched his jaw. He took off his bag and gave it to me. "You're a faster runner, Moo. Go, run. I promise I'll be right behind you." 

I almost chocked, but I had no choice as I slung the bag across my back. The direction I chose was obvious. All I needed to do was wait for them to get a bit closer. 

The three of them edged closer in silence, but I could practically hear their evil smiles above my beating heart. Right when Nanners was about to make a move for me, I ran in between Delirious and Terroriser. 

As planned, the both of them ran after me while Evan ran in the opposite direction with Nanners on his trail. I zigzagged through buildings. My breath caught in my throat when I recognized where I was. A dead end was coming up soon, I would be cornered.

I searched desperately for an unlocked building I could get into, but all the surrounding ones were bolted shut. Delirious was right behind me and I could tell that Terroriser was right next to him. 

The pain in my legs and my arm came back and hit me at full force. Adrenaline wasn't enough to keep it all at bay. I gripped one of the straps to the bag tightly. The plans for escape were in there, plans that Evan had made over the expanse of almost half a year. There was no way I would let that all go to waste. 

As I got closer and closer to the dead end, I kept a keener eye out for unlocked buildings. Just the thought of being cornered was enough to get me to work harder and run faster. Behind me, Delirious and Terroriser started to lag behind a bit. They probably knew too that a dead end was coming up. 

An unlocked clothing store finally caught my eye and I quickly changed my course. I burst into the shop and made my way to the back, where a lucky back door was wide open. The door led to a dark alleyway, in which I ran through. 

Delirious and Terroriser were probably just as surprised as I was to find an open store right before a dead end. I didn't slow down my pace and kept running full speed. Suspected rain slowly started to fall. Clouds had been gathering for the past few days, so it was expected. 

I could barely make out a familiar red blur run into the apartment building I had hid in before. Before the two murderers behind me could spot me again, I also ran into the building. 

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. Fire spread in my veins and made it hard to breathe. Evan caught sight of me and helped me into a room. I took the bag off of my bag and handed it to Vanoss. 

I could barely speak between deep breaths. "Here... Here's the bag..." 

Evan nodded and took it from me. He opened it to find a few of the papers damp, but nothing was ruined beyond replacement or unreadability. I took a seat on the bed and took off my shoes. 

The bottoms of my feet were most likely beet red and all I wanted to do was rest. I watched as Vanoss hid the bag inside a closet and started to search for materials to create traps. 

I cleared my throat. "Hey, I'm going to rest for a bit. I haven't ran that fast in a while, so my entire body feels like it's on fire." 

Evan turned his attention to me. He took off his jacket and put over a nearby chair. "One second. Don't fall asleep just yet. You're probably dehydrated from all that running. I'll go get you some water." 

He exited the bedroom and went into a small kitchen. My eyes practically weeped to be closed, but I kept forcing them open until Vanoss got back. When he did, he returned with two large cups filled with water. He gave one to me, which I happily accepted, and he drank from the other. 

I took sips of the water, slowly regaining a bit of energy and pain relief. My throat was no longer dry and it was a bit easier to speak. "Thanks Evan. Wake me up if we get caught. But I'm pretty sure with your traps, we could be here for a while." 

Vanoss laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Yeah. You just get some rest for now and we will leave soon after. I'm going to make plans to get to Lui and Nogla." 

"Alright..." I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes, welcoming the unconsciousness that pulled me under. 

~

I woke up to what sounded like bullets outside. My vision was hazy, but I could make out the apartment bedroom. What sounded like hell continued outside and I noticed that Evan's red jacket was gone. 

"Evan...?" I half shouted and waited for a reply. It was obvious that one wasn't coming after a minute. What worried me most of how hard it was raining outside, hence it sounding like a gun being fired continuously. If Vanoss left, there would be no way for me to find him in the heavy downpour. 

Inside the bedroom closet, I was thrown into confusion to find that the bag with all the plans was still there. The material of it was no longer damp, so I slung it across my back. 

I grabbed a pen and a sticky note for a desk and wrote down the address of where I would be, afterwards sticking it where the bag was in the closet. That way, the murderers wouldn't find it and if Vanoss came back, he could come and find me.

It was always risky, but I made a point to move locations when it rained. The weather covered up my tracks and sounds. After checking around the apartment and outside via the window, I dashed out into the pouring rain. 

Water splashed around my feet and slicked down my hair. The grey clouds that covered the favored blue sky overhead cried relentless tears as I ran through the maze that is Los Santos. I was headed towards a safe house that I had stumbled upon about two months ago. After I had found it, I designed it to look like it was locked so the killers wouldn't find me there.

I only used the house on dangerous occasions when a lot of murderers were out, like now. Vanoss ran past my mind and I hoped he was okay. After making my way upstairs, I placed the black backpack next to the bed. More rest sounded amazing, but I knew I also needed to take better care of myself.

The rain only seemed to get stronger as I stepped into the shower. I sighed, knowing it was to be a long storm.


	2. The Locked House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is (much) shorter than the last one. I haven't been motivated to write at all in the past few days and have a lot of stress to take care of. 
> 
> Once again the next chapter will be up in the next four days!

POV: Vanoss

-

My lungs burned with a fire I have felt many times before as I ran through the maze, collecting data for my map of the entire city. My red jacket was sure to make me stand out like a beacon, but no murderers had found me yet. Another dead end, a new-found store, a murderer's house, I always found more to the city each time I mapped it. It always took at least an hour, at most three, nut it would all be worth it in the end. I would find the exit and get everyone out of this hellish maze. 

I decided to go back to the apartment building to see if Brock had awaken or not. It wouldn't be surprising if he had, the rain made quite the ruckus against the walls of the buildings. 

Right when I was about to dash inside the apartment building, I spotted flashes of white, blue, yellow, and black to my left. The killers didn't wear those colors, as Delirious wears blue and gray, Nanners wears a dull orange and red, and Brian wears just black. I decided to follow the blurs and found out that they had dashed into an unlocked clothes store. Voices could be heard as I waited at the entrance. 

"Tyler, we should try to find someone. It's getting too dangerous out on our own. I saw three murderers, that means someone must have joined them."

"I know, I was there too. Brock is probably our best bet, since he know he's in the area. I have no clue where Lui and Nogla are, and Evan's probably running laps around the entire city trying to find an exit about now."

"Alright, let's go find Brock."

I finally decided to step inside the clothes building after the two were about to leave. Tyler saw me first and narrowed his eyes. 

"How long have you been standing there, Evan?"

I cracked a smile. "Just long enough to hear about your plan to find Brock. We actually met up and h'e sleeping back at the apartment building right now."

Tyler and I quickly hugged, afterwards I hugged Craig. It had been about two full months since I had even seen the pair since I was so busy mapping, and it was great to finally get to see them alive and well again. 

Craig fixed his suit jacket. "Let's go and meet up with Brock. The rain would make it hard to sleep, right? There is a pretty good chance he is awake."

I nodded and the three of us carefully made our way to the tall apartment building. When we finally made it to the room I had been in not too long ago, I was shocked to find Brock nowhere in sight. Before I could panic, I checked my hiding place for my maps and blueprints. If murderers had found Brock, then they wouldn't have found and taken the backpack. I was surprised to find a note in place of my bag. It read in neat handwriting an address.

Tyler grabbed the note from my hand and furrowed his brows. "But that's a locked house. How is Brock there?"

Craig took the note and shook his head once he read the address. "We'll find out once we get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Okiaon


	3. O Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

POV: Moo Snuckel

•

After I showered, I found something to eat while looking over Vanoss' plans. They were very detailed and hard to follow, but I was able to get the basics. The plan was for all of us to meet up and work together to find an exit. Once we found the exit, we would escape when it rained so the murderers would have a tough time following us. 

The only problem was that it could take months to execute the plan, especially since no one had found an exit yet. I finished eating and made my way to the front room where I could peek through the boarded up windows slightly. I saw three figures edging closer and immediately recognized them to be Evan, Tyler, and Craig. 

After looking around for murderers and finding none, I opened the front door and gestured for them to come inside. The three ran inside and I locked the door behind them. 

Tyler looked around, a confused look on his face. "I thought his place was locked...?"

I grinned. "It's unlocked, but I designed it so that it looks locked. I have a lot of safe houses, but this one I only use in emergencies."

Evan picked up his bag from the table where I had left it. 

"They are planning something. When Tyler and I ran into them before. They mentioned Brian and you, Brock. But Brian is dead, right?" Craig asked.

Evan shook his head and I looked downwards. Vanoss laid his hand on my shoulder. "Terroriser is a murder. We don't know how, but I have a good idea of what they are planning. They want to turn us into murderers." 

Something I had forgotten came to my mind. "That's right. I remember Nanners said something about making Craig or Lui a murderer after they got me. I got away, of course, but I hadn't thought much about what they said until now."

Tyler and Evan crossed their arms. Wildcat spoke first. "We'll protect you guys. If they dare lay a single finger on you, I'll kill them." 

Vanoss paused in thought for a second before saying, "Well, not kill them. Just rough them up. We don't want to become the killers ourselves." 

~

Everyone stayed overnight at my safe house. Tyler and Evan slept downstairs while Craig and I were upstairs. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard voices downstairs. I quietly tip-toed down the steps, keeping myself hidden but being close enough to hear the voices speak.

"Evan, what the fuck? I won't let you." Tyler angrily whispered.

Evan sighed. "I knew you would react like this. I have to do it. Someone needs to distract the murderers while we escape in my plan and it will be me." 

"Evan, you know I'm not the only one who wouldn't let you do it. What happens when Brock finds out?" 

"He won't find out, okay? Not yet, at least. I will distract Nanners, Brian, and Delirious when you all escape, even if it costs me my life. I know that I am the most wanted among all of us, so I am our best bet. Even though I can't run as fast as Brock, I'll set up traps or something. That way, you, Craig, Lui, Nogla, and Brock can all get away safely. My plan with the rain won't work. I have a bad feeling that if we go through with that one, more than one person will be killed." 

"I'll distract them then. You would die, and we can't let that happen." 

I stopped listening in on their conversation, only to find Craig right behind me. We both crept our way back upstairs to my room. 

"You heard it too, right Mini? I won't let Evan die, even if it's for our sakes." 

Craig looked at me warily. "What do you have planned?" 

I clenched my fists and spoke very quietly. "I will distract the murders, whether Evan likes it or not."

~

POV: Terroriser

•

Nanners looked out the window at a certain locked house across the street. He laughed to himself while picking up his knife. "It's time. They are going to try to find an exit once they meet up with the other two. Steal their maps. We are only killing the tall one tonight. His death will affect all of them." 

Delirious put on his blue jacket that had been earlier dropped over the back of a chair while I picked up my own knife. The metal felt cool and unnatural in my hand. A small voice kept telling me not to and turn back to the other side. 

I tightened my grip on the knife, my knuckles turning white. The voice kept telling me to go back, but there was no way I would do that now. I whispered so the other two couldn't hear me. "I'm sorry, Brock."

The three of us headed out into the cool night. I felt pinpricks of cold on my face, but quickly ignored it as we headed towards the house that looked locked. 

~

POV: Vanoss

•

Tyler and I stopped arguing and finally decided to get some rest. He was already dead asleep on the couch, but I couldn't close my eyes. I headed into Brock's kitchen, getting myself a cool glass of water. 

As I stood in the kitchen, I thought about my plan. We have no clue where Lui and Nogla are hiding or if they have been murdered. I shook my head to get the thoughts of two more of my friends dead at the murderers' hands. 

The glass of water made little noise as I set it down on the counter. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even heard the rustling of papers in the other room. 

I crept back into the room where my plans were and quickly hid behind a wall once I saw three familiar unwanted figures going through my backpack. They spoke in hushed voices. 

"Look for maps. They have to be here somewhere." 

"All I'm getting is a bunch of random papers with scribbles all over them. This handwriting is so messy, even I can't read it." 

"Maybe they aren't in here and are upstairs." 

My breath caught in my throat. Craig and Brock were sleeping upstairs and I couldn't bear losing the two of them. 

Delirious stopped before going up the stairs. "Wait, let's kill the one asleep on the couch first. He might wake up if we go upstairs and start moving things around." 

Terroriser nodded before pausing. "I'll go check upstairs for Vanoss, Moo, and Mini to see if they are awake or not." 

I watched as Nanners headed over to the couch where Tyler lay. I could do nothing, frozen in pure shock as the knife was brought down on Tyler's chest several times. His form underneath the blankets never moved from its place. Nanners got an unused blanket that was on a chair and draped it over Tyler's chest to hide the blood.

The scene kept replaying over and over in my head. The knife seemed to laugh at me when the small light glinted off of it. I was glad I never got to see Tyler's face when he was stabbed, his blanket he fell asleep with covered his head, for I fear that it would plague me with never ending nightmares.

I knew that I had to hide and get somewhere safe with Brock and Craig, but my eyes stayed glued to Tyler's corpse. My eyes went to the dark red liquid dripping onto the hard wood floors. My conversation with him was a fight, something I would never be able to say sorry enough for.

Then, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Okiaon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -Okaion


End file.
